Coiled tubing is used in a variety of well applications. The coiled tubing may be deployed downhole into a wellbore via a coiled tubing reel and a coiled tubing injector for performing intervention operations and/or other types of well servicing operations. During use, conditions, e.g. abnormalities, may occur in the coiled tubing and the severity of these abnormalities may increase as the coiled tubing is used repeatedly for subsequent well related operations. Examples of these conditions in the coiled tubing include bias weld spiraling and stretching of the coiled tubing at various locations along the coiled tubing.